


Queries for a King.

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: It's not everyday you get to meet your childhood hero. In their present. Which is your past. No better time to cook up some questions!





	Queries for a King.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anti_Social_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> [PROMPT: Judai can see spirits, right? Then, logically, wouldn’t he be able to see Atem??  
> Basically takes place during BBT. They have a great conversation about pretty much anything you choose~  
> Though I’m sure Mr Slifer Red is curious about this Ancient Egyptian Guy.]
> 
> I tried to keep this as close to canon as possible so I really hope you enjoy this! :D

“Hey, Yugi-san…”

On the rooftop of the building where they met, the large sun setting in the distance. Peace had been restored once more (a rather tedious task to them, but there were no complaints), thanks to three heroes of history.

The Bringer of Stardust, Yusei Fudo.

The Blazing HERO, Judai Yuki.

And lastly, the King of Games, Yugi Muto. 

The three rested among the rooftop, smiling at the restored world, no longer diminishing at the hands of an unfortunate future’s fate. Yugi’s partner, the unnamed Pharaoh, returned to his spirit form, allowing his other self to regain his physical form. However, the spirit still lingered, witnessing Judai and Yusei behind-the-scenes.

“Ah,” spoke Yugi, blinking as he regained his body. He and his partner did this often, switching control of the body, with few never noticing such a change. “Yes, Judai-kun?”

“Heyyy, no need to say my name so formally,” Judai scratched his head, a little embarrassed by the honorific. “Just call me Judai!” He then looked over at Yusei, who was looking over the fence of the rooftop, watching the sunset. The duelist from the future stated a similar request earlier, considering Yugi was a legend of past. Yusei distanced himself politely from the other duelists, having much to think about after their duel with Paradox, allowing Judai and Yugi to have an interesting conversation.

Yugi nodded, granting Judai’s wish. “Alright then, Judai. Did you have something to ask?”

“Yeah, if it’s okay…” Judai smiled. “The Pharaoh…It’s so awesome to meet him in person! I have so many questions about him, uhh, for him, or…” The Osiris Red was a little starstruck, having to meet the famous Yugi Muto and the nameless Pharaoh of Legend! Granted, they met just under an hour ago, but the trio's determination to take down a time-travelling duelist threatening the fate of the world was their highest priority.

Yugi opened his mouth slightly in surprise but was not completely shocked at the other, knowing the other's (and Yusei's) potential. “You can see him now, huh?” He smiled, looking over at his partner. Yami Yugi, folded arms and all, smiled back, then turned to Judai.

“What do you wish to know?” Yami Yugi spoke with a gentle smile. “I could sense you were one with spirits, as I could see your comrades behind you.” He nodded to Judai’s companions, Daitokuji and Yubel.

“It’s very nice to meet you, nya!” said Daitokuji, calm and polite as usual, with a bow.

Yubel gave a “Hm”, also giving a bow.

Judai looked at the spirits, then back at Yami Yugi, quickly bowing as well. Awkward to not bow to royalty before speaking to them, huh?

“Please, there is no need,” Yami Yugi said, raising a hand. “Just treat me as one of your own.”

“MRRROOOWW!” mewed Pharaoh…the cat, approaching the spirit. Yami Yugi knelt to greet the cat admiring him.

“Hehe, that’s Pharaoh~,” replied Judai. “…Oh! That’s funny! Pharaoh the cat, Pharaoh the spirit!” This made Daitokuji sigh with a smile, keeping out of the conversation. Yami Yugi humbly chuckled at the coincidence.

"A fine name for a feline~" added the royal spirit, who respected cats with such high honour. 

Judai knew that it was probably not best to bring up that this cat was not like royalty, considering he ate anchovies and bugs. And smelled, a lot. “Right! My questions!” Oh God, there were so many for Judai to ask this legendary spirit! What’s his favourite food? What’s it like being able to switch control of the body? Is it a similar feeling to his fusion with Yubel? Wait, no…How would he know that…

Yubel spoke up to Judai, leaning over to him. “We don’t want to bother this King’s time. Just speak what’s on your mind.”

Winking in response as a quiet thank you, Judai took a deep breath, ready to ask only the important questions.

“Do you two like, ever switch to experience things? Like food or sleep? Or do you both experience the same thing? Like, if you eat fried shrimp for example and Yugi is present, can you taste the deliciousness as well?”

To Judai, fried shrimp was of utmost importance, so it counted.

The two Yugi’s chuckled, comfortable with such a free spirit. “Well, if you must know, not really,” Yami Yugi replied. “While my other self controls the body, I tend to linger around, or stay in my mind room.”

“Mind…room?” Judai tilted his head, very intrigued.

“We both have our own rooms connected by our souls, resided in the puzzle,” responded Yugi, sharing the conversation. “Like…a Mindspace. We can both be present or be in our own world.”

“Ohhh, I get it!” Judai nodded, not completely getting it. But he developed a vague idea and didn’t want to waste anyone’s time. “That’s different between Yubel and I. They’re a Duel Spirit that I fused with!”

“F-Fused…?” Yugi asked, raising his brows in surprise.

“Yeah! With the magic of Super Polymerisation! I’d…rather not get into the details,” he smiled at Yubel, remembering the past. “It was a rather…strange situation. A confliction that resolved in acceptance and bonds. Let’s keep it at that.” It’s not that Judai believed the two Yugi’s wouldn’t understand, it just had an unfortunate beginning that still affects his mind to this day.

“Spirits of the cards…” Yami smiled. “I’m glad to see they have such a happy connection with this world in the future.” He and Yugi were familiar with Duel Spirits, once having their world collide with humanity, and gaining bonds with their own monsters, such as Kuriboh and Dark Magician. Judai could sense their deck, as the Yugi’s could sense his.

“You are definitely not human,” said the ancient spirit recognising Judai’s bonded soul. “You may have been once before, however you're now anything but.”

Judai chuckled slightly, keeping a positive attitude for his peers. "I'm connected to both the Duel Monster world and this one, you see. It's a little messy, but I too am connected to a Ruler of Past." Judai brought up Haou, who was his past self from centuries ago. "And Yubel was involved with him too, so have a forged bond by destiny. We are all now One."

Yubel nodded, folding their arms. Judai and Yubel respected each other as they were now one, and believed it was a good idea to not bring up the grim events from their past. 

"I see," commented the Pharaoh, intrigued by Judai's history. "You are a peculiar one Judai, you and Yusei both. Yugi and I have had our fair share of duelists of power, so I must add that it's wonderful to hear that you aren't using your powers for evil."

Judai laughed nervously. It stung a little, but Judai wasn't going to comment. He kept on smiling, as any hero would do. 

"Same goes for Yusei," the red-clad boy added, pointing at the nearby duelist. 

And they both, of course, could sense Yusei’s power who looked back at them, smiling.

“Judai-san,” he said, stepping closer to his red-clad companion. “You’ll need the power of the Crimson Dragon to take you home. Back to your own time.”

“Trying to hurry me up, eh Yusei?” joked Judai, giving the Synchro user a nudge with his elbow.

“No, by all means take your time, Judai-san.” Yusei spoke softly. “Yugi-san and his partner might have other matters to attend to, that’s all.”

“Oh!” Judai raised his brows. Not everyone had all the time in the world to answer someone’s question’s, right? “I’m not bothering you and the Pharaoh, am I Yugi?”

“We’re fine, right partner?” the royal spirit asked Yugi, who nodded in return.

“Aw, sweet! Okay, more questions! Uh, oh! Do you have any special powers since you’re a spirit?”

“My powers come from the Millennium Puzzle itself,” answered Yami Yugi. “It helps us sense great power and danger, as well as switch my soul with Yugi’s. If absolute necessary, the Puzzle's power allows me to help those blinded by hatred and anger, allowing their mind to be free from such negative emotions.”

“Woah…," Judai blinked. He had heard of such power before, but to hear it from the real deal....! "I remember reading of the legends of the Puzzle and other Millennium Items and how they contained tremendous power!”

“You studied the Puzzle, did you?”

“Yeah! In my time in the future, you two and your friends are legends! So many people of my generation watched Duelist Kingdom and Battle City DVDs and…”

Yugi began to blush as Judai spoke, what’s all this talk of legends? Duels on DVD? “Oh my…”

“You’ve made quite a name for yourself, partner,” said Yami in response to Yugi’s reaction.

“You as well, Pharaoh…”

Judai grinned, glad to make anyone feel happy. “Not going to spoil the future or anything but-“

“You already did though, nya…” smiled Daitokuji, hovering near his old pupil.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything explicit! Just that they’re famous!”

“While we both know their stories of past,” Yusei added. “It’s still their future. It’s up to them to explore that, and we cannot interfere, Judai-san.”

“I saaaid I didn’t say anythiiing!” Judai pouted, looking at both Daitokuji and Yusei with slight annoyance.

“It’s alright Judai,” reassured Yami Yugi. “We do have to face our eventual destiny that awaits us, but it does humour me that my partner and I become legends. While I am sure I will recover my memories of past, my partner and I have a long way to go.”

Judai’s frown quickly turned into a smile, eager to speak to his heroes again. “Yeah well, I’ve always been interested in the magic of the Millennium Items, strange occurrences during duels…Wow, I was a kid when a lot of that happened! But knowing what I’ve now gone through, I’m not going to question the past.”

As respectful as Judai was, his mind was eager to express his own thoughts out loud, nostalgic memories flowing through from his own past.

“Oh, when I was in school, my friends and I confronted this huge guy, Titan, who was using a fake Millennium Puzzle. I almost fell for it, too!” Judai, being excited as he was, rambled with his own past rather than continuing his question.

 “Someone…created a fake?” Yami Yugi blinked, baffled at the thought, offended at such an idea.

“Don’t worry, Pharaoh. I took care of it!” Jaden waved his hands, hoping to not upset the Pharaoh. “…Well, sort of. A lot of…interesting things happened in my school. But hey, that’s my past and wouldn’t want to bother you with that. We all have our unique adventures, don’t we?”

“Involving saving the world and Duel Monsters?” spoke up Yusei, who was now listening in with the other legendary duelists. “I do wonder what comes after my future…”

“More summoning methods like your unique 'Synchro Summon', I bet,” Yami Yugi stated, remembering how impressed he was by Yusei’s futuristic monster summon. “That Stardust Dragon of yours is quite a magnificent sight…”

“Thank you,” nodded Yusei. “It was an honour to witness your Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in battle. And Judai-san’s monsters were unique too.”

“My HEROs are pretty impressive, huh? Your monsters were cool to see, too! It’s really wonderful that Duel Monsters still has an impact in the future.”

“Yes,” Yusei nodded, before looking over at his D-Wheel, Crimson Dragon roaring a reminder.

“Judai-san, are you ready?”

“Aha, yes. I have to return Rainbow Dragon to a friend of mine..." 

The group had their final discussion, thanking each other for their support and wishing good luck for their futures.

Before saying their goodbyes, Yusei and Judai both bowed to the Pharaoh and Yugi respectfully, a King of Ancient Past and a King of Games.

Hopping onto the nearby D-Wheel with Yusei, Judai waved and signed his classic “Gotcha!” pose to Yugi Muto and the Pharaoh, with Yusei waving goodbye. With the Crimson Dragon’s power, the D-Wheel accelerated into the future, taking Daitokuji, Yubel and Pharaoh (the cat) with it.

As they disappeared into the crimson vortex, Judai’s voice could be heard in the distance.

“Looking forward to our duel in the future…Which will be in the past…!”

A final wave of goodbye, Yugi blinked at those last words, facing his spirit partner. “Whatever did he mean by that, Yami?”

“Hmm,” the ancient Pharaoh hummed, smiling softly. “Let’s leave that answer until our future, Yugi.”


End file.
